Getting Over
by questions
Summary: Lexy is taking the lost of her grandfather by shuting out reality what will happen to her? and what will happen to there relatioship with Ray?
1. It Starts

**Ok this is just a maybe just 1-2 chapters thing and I don't know exactly how great it will be so here goes. It's kind of a personal story in a way cause of things that had just happened but I felt that I really needed to type about it but whatever. shrugs so let me know what you think! Please RR!**

**Summary: **Lexy is taking the lost of her grandfather by shuting out reality what will happen to her? and what will happen to there relatioship with Ray? plz R&R! rated for language

**Disclaimer;** don't own beyblade! Don't sue!

**Chapter 1:** It Starts

* * *

It was a nasty day; wet, cold, miserable cloudy day. The wind was howling, the water works where coming down hard, and it was just so cold and empty in the house. At least it was for Alexis. The howling wind was her grandmother and other family members sobbing. The waterworks were tears that were staining people's faces, and it wasn't a nasty day at all. It was sunny and -2 for a change instead of -30. The birds were chirping and there were people out walking there dogs. It'd make you think that nothing bad should happen today. That wasn't the case. 

Alexis or Lexy as people called her, was staying over at her grandparents at the time. The house use to seem lively and full of life, but ever since people started to come over it just seemed empty, cold, and unnatural. Lexy's whole family was there, cousins, aunts, uncle, and the whole gang. All of them expecting you to be breaking down crying. Always checking on you, making sure that you're ok. It wasn't as bad as they were doing it to her grandmother, Gran. There was nowhere she could go just to think, and grasp what had just happened, nowhere to be alone for a few minutes. People were hugging her and giving her these sad strange looks, talking about how they didn't understand, he wasn't meant to go.

All the while Lexy just sat there. Not saying anything, just listening, andevery time her grandmother started to cry, after repeating "He was so alive just the other night, chatting away with the nurses" or "how could he just leave us like this.It'snot fair", a tear would stream down Lexy's face. Lexy's cousin Nikki sat beside her, rubbing her back saying every now and then "its ok, its ok."

'How can you say it's ok, it's not.'

When the nightmare had happened, Lexy was sleeping over at her cousin's house that night. All she had known was that her aunt Val, and uncle Dan were rushing out of the house saying "We'll call you in a bit we have to go see Gran ok?" and then they drove out of sight, leaving three confused kidschildren behind.

Lexy couldn't stand the look on her grandmother's face anymore, it was too painful.Lexy stood up and headed down the hallwaytowards her room. She stopped half way down the hall and entered the room that use to be her granddad's study. Every thing was still exactly as it was the night before when her granddad was checking up on rugby scores. She could still hear his voice in the conversation.

**Flashback….

* * *

** "Oh, hello pussy cat," her grandfather saidturning to face her from the computer. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just getting my stuff together, I'm going to be sleeping over at Nikki's house since I haven't seen her in a while. You know catch up on things."

"Ok."Her grandfather said turning back to the computer.

"What are you doing granddad?" she said leaning against the desk looking at thecomputer.

"Just checking my email and looking up rugby scores." He said click on the internet.

"Ok, well I better finish getting everything ready before Mum drops me off." Lexy said getting up and headed towards the door.

"Ok sweethear,t see you later."

* * *

**End flashback.**

Those were the last things that he had said to her. Alexis ran her finger over the top of the desk. She could feel tears prickling her skin as they ran down the side of her cheek. She typedG... O... N... E... ?on the keyboard before turning around and leaving the room tears blurringher vision.

Lexy fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't believe it, she wouldn't. She kept telling herself that he wasn't gone, that he was still here. That he just went to get the paper notin mothing more. After a while she started to believe what she was saying. She could hear everyone in the living room and every time she herd he's gone, she'd think 'no he's not, what are you talking about.'

"Cremated? Memorial service? Why do you keep talking about it? If he's not gone then why does there need to be that stuff?" she said to herself.

Lexy then fell silent still staring at the cieling. She knew he was gone deep down you could tell by the way the house felt so empty, so abandoned, but she thought if she didn't say it then it wasn't true. It all happened so fast, it was almost like it never happened. Almost like if a tree fell in the woods, would any one know?

Tunning out the world and it's nonsense she put her head phones on and rolled over.

**

* * *

**

**Ok so it's the end of chapter one . please read and review!**

**Questions**


	2. Butt out

**Ok so here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been pre occupied with volleyball, drama, and a writing contest I'm planing on entering. Sigh so much to do so little time! Lol anyway on with the chapter!**

**Summary: **Lexy is taking the lost of her grandfather by shuting out reality what will happen to her? and what will happen to there relatioship with Ray? plz R&R! rated for language

**Disclaimer;** don't own beyblade! Don't sue!

* * *

Lexy woke up late the next morning. '_It going to be another boring and bland day.'_ She groaned. The sun was shinning, the snow was melting, another drowsy day.

"Great another perfect day in paradise." She said sarcastically.

She rolled out of her futon and stored it away in the futon closet. Carefully she brought out the low table and zabuton cushions to set up the dinning/ receiving area. She then walked across the room towards the window and sat down, staring blankly out it. It was pretty big for an apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo. It had two bedrooms, a living area, kitchen, bathroom and a balcony where her grandmother loved to plant flowers.

There was a small market where her grandmother would buy the flowers. _"Never go anywhere else,"_ her grandmother had once said,_ "they only sell the cheap stuff"_. The merchants also sold vegetables, fish, good-luck-charms, beads and cloth. Around the corner, were the train station, a two-minute walk away, and some apartment buildings. Another 15 minutes, was the subway station.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Lexy yawned. Dressed in her acid washed hip huggers and an orange mesh shirt with a black tang-top underneath, her black hair and pulled it back into a ponytail that flowed halfway down her back, she headed for the door. She had only walked halfway down the hall before something hit her. Something wasn't right. She looked at the clock in her grandfather's study, 9 o'clock. Her grandparents should have been up and making noises. It was silent, no bangs, clangs, no radio blasting or them talking loudly. Lexy got this strange nagging feeling in her sides, something was wrong. She cautiously made her way to the kitchen and found a note on the table.

'**Alexis,'** Lexy knew for sure now that something happened. Her mom rarely called her by her full name. 

_**Gone to your cousins to finalise details, Gran's out with Aunt Susana. Be back soon.**_

_**Love, Okaa-san.'**_

'_Details… details of what?'_ Lexy thought trying to figure out what she was forgetting.

Then it hit her.

Granddad was gone. Lexy shook her head violently trying her to shake that thought out of her head._ 'He's not gone… He can't be…he's not GONE.'_

Lexy grabbed her coat and headed out of the apartment building. She didn't exactly know where she was going; she just needed to get out of there.

Blurred visions of people walking by her, cars and busses whizzing by. Wondering down street after street, not knowing where she was headed or why. All that she was focusing on were the thoughts that swirled in her head. One after another, they taunted her, telling her that he was really gone. That she'd never get to see him again.

Tears prickled her amber eyes. _'He's not gone. He's not, ok. He wouldn't leave like that, not like that.'_ She argued with her thoughts, blinking away the tears.

Lexy decided to busying herself by trying on a tang top that one of the merchants was selling in the market. She was modelling the tank top in the mirror when her cell phone rang. She quickly scrambled over to her coat and pulled out her cell phone and saw that it was Ray.

"Hey Ray."

"Hey baby, where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I? Remember I'm in Tokyo visiting my grandparents"

"Ya but you said you'd be back by yesterday for the big match today."

"Oh shit! I completely forgot! Fuck, I was supposed to face Ricka today. I was gonna beat her in into the ground." Lexy said sitting down on the bench

"Don't worry about it, look you can still get here, Tokyo is only and hour away. Just tell your parents to drive you here."

"Umm it's not that simple." Lexy looked at her watch, it was 12:00, the match was at 2, it took an hour just to get out of Tokyo, plus her mom probably wouldn't let her go. "I won't be able too."

"What… Why not?" Ray asked bewildered an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Well see… um… I can't."

"Why?"

"Well… um… -"

"Well um what, Lexy? We've been waiting for this match for forever. You can't just let every one here down. Now come on Lexy, why aren't you gonna be here?" Ray said trying his best to stay calm.

They had been waiting for this since last year, training, competing, all for this match. There was a big war in-between Osaka underground beyblade team and Nagano's. Last time the groups had battled each other, Ricka buried Lexy. Lexy had trained the hardest out of the group as far as Ray could see and he wasn't saying that just because Lexy was his girlfriend.

"OK, fine you wanna know!" Lexy yelled, "My granddad just got up and fucking died on me yesterday fucking morning. Now will you get of my fucking case! God! Every one wont leave me alone so don't start, Ray, don't start!"

There was silence on the other line. Lexy slumped her head in her hand, her vision beginning to blur as the tears edged their way into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lexy, I didn't know." Ray said quietly.

"Ya well… now ya do. So, I probably wont be there." She said as tear slipped down her face.

"If you want, I'll come over." Ray suggested.

"No." Lexy said a little too loud. "I mean, no, that's ok, look I just really need some time for myself, ok?"

"Oh… ok." She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Well... call me when you're coming home, k?"

"Yup sure, Ray. Talk to ya later."

"Aishiteru."

"Love ya, too. Bye."

Lexy hung up and put her cell phone back into the coat pocket. She rested her head against the back of change room wall, letting the streams of tears stain her face…

It was twenty minutes before Lexy came out of the change room. The merchant had been freaking out thinking that something had happened. She ended up buying the tank top and decided to go home.

She slowly made her way through the streets back to her grandparent's apartment. She was ticked that Ray just _had_ to call her. It was sweet of him, to be concerned and all, but she really didn't need that call. Ray could be such a worrywart whenever she went away for a day or two. To be honest it was getting on her nerves. She knew he meant well, but he wasn't giving her enough room to breath. She felt like she was suffocating or something. He was becoming too clingy.

When she reached house her mom and grandmother still weren't home. She went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. She grabbed the box of chocolate poky and took out a couple of sticks.

"This is gonna be along week" Lexy mumbled as she took a bit of her poky.

**

* * *

**

**Yumm… poky lol it's really good you should all try some :P hoped ya liked it, the chapter that is, lol.**

**Questions**


	3. Facing Gran

**Bah stupid computer, whacks head so yes here's chapter #3 I'm trying o figure out a way for something to happen. 'So bear with me. ' Sorry that I'm really slow at updates.**

**Summery: **Lexy is taking the lost of her grandfather by shutting out reality what will happen to her? And what will happen to her relationship with Ray?

**Disclaimer: **DODS (Don't Own, Don't Sue)

**Chapter 3: **Facing Gran

* * *

It wasn't till late that Lexy's mom arrived home. To keep her mind off the resent events she'd listen to music, read, and watched some TV, anything just to keep her busy. There wasn't any suppertime where the family sat down and had dinner together like they used to do. It was a free for all, no structure or routine that they had followed.

It had clouded over and began to lightly sprinkle on the window. Alone in the guestroom, Lexy was busy drawing away, shut out from the world. Silently she etched in the wings to her angel. Mystically it stood, through the wind and the rain, its robe flowing around it. The wings stretched towards the sky, a misty fog surrounding it as a glow of light shined through the dark. Her eyes were dark and determined; there was a slight smirk on her face as if she could laugh in dangers face. It was her guardian angle.

Lexy realized that the batteries had died in her mp3 player. 'I knew I should have brought more batteries.' Lexy thought irritated. Just then her stomach gave a big grumble. 'I should probably get something to eat too.' She leaned back in her chair yawning and stretching. Reluctantly, she rose from her chair and trudged down the hall and towards the kitchen. That's when she ran into her Gran.

Gran was sitting solemnly on the sofa, a distant look in her eyes. This was not the Gran Lexy had known as a child. This wasn't the Gran that would play horsy, bake cookie, tell stories or take long walk with. This wasn't the Gran who'd make things better when she was afraid or kiss her booboo when she got hurt... This… was a stranger to Lexy, she'd almost swear that some one had stolen her 'look at the bright side' Gran, but there she was…mumbling incoherently to herself and fiddling with a piece of paper in her hand.

Quickly looking away before tears could spring up, Lexy headed towards the kitchen. Her mother was slouched over the counter. As soon as she heard Lexy enter she straightened up pretending she was stretching then continued making a sandwich.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, can you take this out to Gran please." Lexy's mom held out a plate with th sandwich on it.

"Sure." Hesitantly Lexy took the plate from her mother. "Um… mom…"

"Yes dear?" Her mother turned towards her, exhaustion spread across her face.

"Ah… never mind." Lexy was just about to ask if she could run down to the store to get batteries but after seeing her mother's face decided against it. She knew her mother wouldn't of had said no but she had a feeling that her mother might need her here.

Lexy slowly made her way down the hallway. Wishing the living would never come, that the hallway would just stretch further and further away like in nightmares or like the ones you see in movies. Regrettably, what we wish for rarely comes true.

The living room was dimly lit, barely any light cam through the windows for the blinds had been drawn. Lexy probed her brain to think when the last time the blinds had been shut. The only source of light was from a small little beige lamp sitting on a table on the other side of the room. Gran was sitting on a plum colored cushion, her elbows resting on the table in front of her, her hands together still fiddling with that same piece of paper. Slowly Lexy made her way towards Gran. She felt horrible not wanting to be around her but she couldn't stand looking at her, every time she did she wanted to cry.

Lexy sat down on the other side of the table and placed the plate in front of Gran, she didn't move. Lexy tried saying her name…no reaction. Lexy looked up at her grandmother's eyes, they had the same distant look in them as before, Gran was starring right at Lexy but yet right through her. A shill ran down her spine, Gran's eyes were so cold.

Lexy tried again. "Uh, Gran?" Lexy leaned in towards her grandmother a bit more. "Gran?"

Gran's eyes blinked twice." Oh… Lexy, when did you come in?" Gran said quietly removing her arms form the table.

"I brought in a sandwich for you." Lexy said trying her best to sound cheerful. Her Gran just looked down at the food in front of her and wearily reached for the sandwich. A sharp numbing pain settled in Lexy's chest. Lexy fumbled recklessly through her head trying to find anything, anything at all that she could talk to Gran about. Lexy quickly looked away. "Gran! You have the blinds closed no wonder it's so dark in here. Shall I open the windows? It's a beautiful day out, perhaps you would like to take a walk?

"No. No thank you, Lexy. Gran was resting her head in her hand. Quietly she mumbled she was very tired and was going to go lay down. Despairingly Gran stood; looking down at the table, her sandwich was still untouched. Slowly her gaze rose to a corner in the room. Lexy's eyes followed her stare and saw her grandfather's western style chair that he'd sit and read. Tears pricked her eyes, stinging as they threatened to over spill. Lexy vigorously blinked them away and turned to see her grandmother leave the room looking more distraught the ever. The pain in her chest grew worse.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Ok so there's the next chapter my apologies! Sorry it's so late… I've been distracted to say the least. My math teacher reminded me not long ago…. Stupid predictions…I forget what he was teaching, something to do with ymx+b, anyway he happened to mention aneurisms… then I realized that's how my grandfather died… then that it was January….**

**Anyways I'll prolly update soon I still got to figure some things out on where I'm going on this. But when my grandfather died I had a hard time being around my grandmother because it was so hard to look at her. I feel ashamed of it but I couldn't look at her cause it reminded methat my grandfather wasn't there anymore.**

**Lots of love! Jenn**


	4. Name

**Ah yes well as we all know, life sucks, and sucks really hard sometimes especially now. People I know are probably confused by this comment because I always seem happy and I got everything going for me. Yeah I'd say that too, but unfortunately that what gets me annoyed cause I'm not allowed to be sad. Either I don't have a reason a good enough one to be sad or I can't 'cause I need to be there for support (a friend of mine's mother died a week before my granddad, so I can't really be sad around him right, because right now it's more important for me to be there for him). teh song's by Goo Goo Dolls called Name, added it for affect i guess.**

**Summery: **Lexy is taking the lost of her grandfather by shutting out reality what will happen to her? And what will happen to her relationship with Ray?

**Disclaimer: **DODS

**Chapter 4: N**ame

* * *

Lexy sat staring on her bed staring at the blank wall opposite of her. All at once a million thoughts ran through her head, each one as different as the first. Things had settled down to the point were people had stopped dropping in unexpectedly and things had returned to somewhat normal. Gran would sit by the window and stare out it instead of the table in the dark room. Lexy's mother would run out on errands finally leaving the house.

Finally growing weary of her self, Lexy got up and walked out of her room. As she digressed down the hall way she found herself in her grandfather's library.

She wandered over to the desk and found that he had been reading up one of his favorite English writer, James Herriot.

**_And even though the moment passed me by  
I still can't turn away _**

Lexy gingerly ran her fingers over the object on the desk each thing bringing back a memory of her grandfather. Tears once again pricked Lexy's eyes forcing her to turn and exit the room.She suddenly heard a soft muffled noise coming from down the hallway. Lexy crept down the hallway expecting it to be Gran but when Lexy neared the end she realized the noise was coming from her mother's room. Lexy slowly slid the door open. There, crouched over the bed was Lexy's mother trying her best to muffle her sobs by cover her face in a pillow.

**_Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
Got tossed along the way  
And letters that you never meant to send  
Get lost or thrown away_**

"Mom?" Lexy asked warily. She saw her mom jolt a bit before looking up and wiping tears away from her eyes quickly. Her mom got up and sat down on the bed. Lexy sat down beside her.

**_And now we're grown up orphans  
That never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one  
That's a shame_**

Lexy's mother's breath quivered as she took a deep breath in. "He loved you, you know… he was so… proud of you too." Lexy's mom wiped away another tear that was sliding down her face. "Your grandfather…" Tears now were falling form Lexy's eyes. "He was so proud everything you did… He said he… couldn't of asked for a better… granddaughter" Lexy turned towards her mother who pulled her into a strong embrace. "Never forget that... he loved you so much."

**_But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name_**

Lexy couldn't take it anymore. She dug her face into her mothers shoulder and started to sob.

**_And I won't tell em your name_**

Lexy and her mother rocked back and forth on the bed, both's cheekswere wet. the pair cried in each other's arm until their eyes ran dry.

**_Scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
Did you get to be a star  
And don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are_****_  
_**

The week had passed slowly after wards. Lexy found escape through the back alleys around the apartment and in her room by tuning out the world. She had heard three times from Ray that week. He had some good and bad news. The group had managed to postpone the match with only damaging they're reputation. He told her that to repair the damage she would have to cream Ricka, along with every one else who were facing someone else.

**_You grew up way too fast  
And now there's nothing to believe  
And reruns all become our history  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_**

'**_3, 2, 1,_**' Lexy launched her blade into the bowl. '**_Come on now keep it up; keep it up! I Gotta stay focused._**'Lexy had been practicing for over now. '**_I don't get it! Why dose my blade keep slowing down! Come on Siya, we're stronger then this._**' Siya was Lexy's bit beast. She was a mixture of elements but mostly of the air. One of her special attacks was the "Change of Wind" where her blade would encircle her opponents then hit them from every direction just like the wind changing direction. '**_Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Don't slow down.' _**Lexy's blade came to a dead stop in the center of the bowl. '**_Shit, what the hell is going on?'_**

**_And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell em your name_**

Lexy bent down and picked up her blade. Slowly twisting it in her hand she examined it. "Fuck, it's chipped." There on the blade's weight ring was a chip about as big as a rice grain. Lexy thought backwards in time to think about when it could have happened. It hit her, when she had come home from her cousin's house.

**_I think about you all the time  
But I don't need the same  
It's lonely where you are come back down_**

Her mom had been silent all the way home and at that time Lexy didn't know about her grandfather. When her mom finally told her and she had escaped to her room Lexy took her over night bag and chucked it against her wall as hard as she could throw it. "Fuck, Ray's going to kill me..." Lexy slumped down on the pavement and rested her head again the brick wall of the alleyway. Her breathing was uneasy from her work out. "Things just couldn't get worse could they?" she asked herself, tears once again blocking her vision.

**_And I won't tell em your name_**

* * *

**Ok, it's at my semi normal length, lol. So you don't have to deal with a short but sweet chapter . I meant to post this on the anniversary of my grandfather but was unable. This chapter was dedicated to Mrs. Laundry who suffered a sever heart attack and went into a coma yesterday and will die tonight when they take her of life support… **


End file.
